massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor
'Viktor '''was a bounty hunter, mercenary, and occasional body guard, feared for his excessively ruthless demeanor. Likely a sociopath or at least deranged to some degree, Viktor is fearless, almost stupidly so. Viktor grew up an orphan, his parents dead by the age of twelve, which could explain most of his anti-social behavior. Viktor does most of his business within the Terminus Systems, although he is hired by citadel politicians for dirty work on occasion. He is a tenth degree black belt in Judo, Brazilian and Japanese Jujitsu, Karate, and is a practitioner in Muay Thai and in the science of Boxing. Technically, he is a red belt in BJJ. His success in mixed martial arts is several tiers higher and far more advanced then other practitioners of his age; Viktor has been trained since he was nine years old, and practices many disciplines outside of human arts. His trainers are all apart of his mercenary band, and his red belt could just be a formality. Even so, his skill set is undeniable, even to a krogan. Biography Early Life Viktor was born to a family of poverty and misfortune in Russia's Capitol, and after a short while, spent little time with his family, and more so at friends' or even on the street when pickings were scarce. Viktor may not even be his real name, perhaps chosen by him to alienate himself further from an abusive father and a careless, whore of a mother. His father soon died after a night of abusing too many bottles of liquor, and Viktor's mother soon fled. The young boy wandered the streets of Moscow, eventually winding up in a docking bay for cargo ships and trading companies. Scared and hungry, Viktor slept in a cargo hold, which was transported into a departing ship, the MSV ''Mutiny. Little did he know he was being exposed to Element Zero and the illegal Red Sand. When his crate was opened, the men and women of the Mutiny found broken crates of eezo and red sand, and a boy of sickly health. He received medical treatment aboard the large cargo-ship, and against all odds, he survived. Refusing to give any information of his previous whereabouts, besides his self adopted name, and proving himself valuable, Viktor was allowed to stay and assist the mostly human crew, the exceptions being two asari, a drell, a turian, and a krogan. All of them hired hands, and under orders from Captain Jared Pete, watched over the boy. At first the mercenaries were offended, but soon found the boy was a quick learner, and pulled him from all of his other duties. They acted as overseers and trainers, and promised to get him implants so that he could further his biotic potential. Eventually, when their contracts ran dry, they "negotiated" with Captain Pete so they could take the now fifteen year old boy with them. Viktor was immediately brought to the headquarters of the Blue Suns, and after significant funding, Viktor was augmented with top of the line biotic implants. Mercenary Viktor was taken in by the Blue Suns immediately, despite initial reluctance by some personnel higher up the chain of command. However, Viktor quickly proved himself an efficient soldier and fast learner, and, with Scourge's permission, began a cruel and miserable training program. Besides Scourge and his personal trainers, the drell Bane was one of the few who took a shine to the young boy. Bane taught him to use his brute force only when necessary, as skill and discipline were far more reliable than Scourge's teachings of krogan rage and berserking. Although those teachings were invaluable, he told the now ten year old boy that if he used his mind, and mixed all of his teachings, he could become the perfect assassin; He would just need to find a "...calling from his inner spirits." Events of Mass Effect: Teachings Characteristics Viktor was a mean spirited man of foolish bravado; Aggressive, large, and overly confident led to a perfect pet for his mentors. They saw their pupil as the perfect project, training him in many forms of combat, and even educating him in several languages of multiple species. Viktor proved to be an outstanding pupil, and the Krogan Scourge was particularly fond of him. As an adult, Viktor stood at six foot three and weighed two hundred thirty pounds. Viktor had a slight Russian accent, primarily Cossack. He styled his dark black hair into a thin mowhawk, and tattooed himself with black tribal markings all over his entire body. He had green, dazzling eyes. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Articles by MortisGladiator